1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hydrophilic foams and a pharmaceutical dosage form employing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the pharmaceutical dosage form for treating, managing or preventing vaginal infections or cervical cancer.
2. Description of Related Art
Vaginitis (vaginal infections) is a vaginal inflammation that results in discharge, odor, pain, or itching, and often associated with an irritation or infection of the vulva. The most common vaginal infections include bacterial vaginosis, vaginal yeast infection, trichononiasis and viral infection. Viral infections are among the hardest to treat. Moreover, human papilloma virus (HPV) infection may cause cervical cancer.
These infections may have similar symptoms, especially in the early stage of the disease development, yet their treatment varies. Medications for treating and/or managing these vaginal infections may be provided in single unit dosage forms suitable for oral, parenteral (e.g., subcutaneous, intravenous, bolus injection, or intramuscular), or transdermal (including mucosal, such as viginal) administration to a patient.
Active agents contained in the parenterally or orally administered medications are often absorbed by the liver which phenomenon is known as the first-pass effect of the liver. Transdermally administering the active agents, on the other hand, may avoid the first-pass effect because it allows the active agents to be absorbed directly into the systemic circulation.
In treating and/or managing the vaginal infections or cervical cancer, the transdermal administration is often targeted at vaginal or cervical tissues. For example, vaginal suppositories, creams, ointments, or gels are often inserted into the vagina with a plunger-type applicator or applied onto the membrane of the vagina by other means. However, the walls of the vagina are composed of soft elastic folds of mucous membrane; hence it is difficult to the make the medication adherent to and/or evenly distributed across the membrane without hurting or damaging the membrane.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the related art for a better pharmaceutical dosage form for treating, managing or preventing vaginal infections or cervical cancer.